


FebuWhump2021 Day 7: Poisoning

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fear of Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: As they’re working in the lab together, Morgan comes over suddenly unwell. Tony realises she has been poisoned.TSBMIV Square: K1 - Iron Dad
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045506
Kudos: 3





	FebuWhump2021 Day 7: Poisoning

“Dad, something’s wrong.”

Immediately and without hesitation, Tony stopped what he was doing. It was probably nothing, just an issue with her latest suit or an errant piece of coding within the system. For all of her boasting – probably not helped by the fact that both of her parents built her up every single day – she was still only young and had many things to learn. Not to say that Tony minded being called upon; in fact he loved it. It was a warm feeling indeed to know that his twelve year old genius still needed him.

However, those were still words that he never wanted to hear Morgan say. They were every parent’s worst nightmare. God knows Tony had had a few. With a wave of his hand the holographic projections from his latest project disappeared and his heart almost stopped in his chest.

Morgan leant heavily against her workbench, fingers white as she clung to the edge. She watched with panic on her face as they twitched uncontrollably against the surface. Every breath she took was a forced labour, a sharp groan and visibly painful, and Tony was only just fast enough to catch her before she hit the ground.

“FRIDAY!”

“Medical chopper is on its way, boss. ETA five minutes.”

He nodded, put on a tight smile for Morgan. One of the reasons they’d chosen this place because it was so near a hospital but now those five minutes seemed too long. Holding her hand, he set her carefully down against the workbench and said, “It’s alright, Morg. You’re gonna be okay. Help’s on the way.”

Her blue lips – poison, his mind unhelpfully supplied; a deliberate attack on their family – twitched into a smile but it was the sort of smile she faked whenever someone talked about Tony’s days as an Avenger. Thick with fear for what might have happened if luck hadn’t been on his side. Not the bright happy grin that gave meaning to his everyday.

A tear trickled out the corner of Morgan’s eye as she croaked, “I’m scared.”

He thought he’d saved her from all of this after he retired. He’d left his days as an Avenger behind, along with his left arm, and had chosen the peaceful life of a reclusive inventor with his family. This was never supposed to have happened. He’d killed the evil titan, saved the world more times than he could count; this was meant to be his happily ever after.

Tony smoothed back her hair and pressed a kiss to her damp forehead. “I promise you’ll be okay.”

As FRIDAY announced that the chopper was nearing, Morgan began to shake in Tony’s arms. Her eyes rolled back and the spasms got worse. The floor was too cold for his baby girl but Tony didn’t dare leave her side for a moment to find a blanket to soften the ground. All he could do was wait for the seizure to stop then shift her onto her side.

Rolling up his outer shirt as a pillow, he slipped it under her head and pressed two fingers to her neck. Tony breathed a sigh of relief. Her pulse was weak but steady. FRIDAY confirmed as such. The paramedics arrived a few minutes later and were very patient with Tony’s lingering and constant criticisms of how they moved his daughter.

In the chopper, he held Morgan’s hand, pretended to listen to the optimistic medics. Morgan would be okay because she had to be. There was no point in dwelling on that. Instead, Tony focused his fears on possible sources and potential suspects for the poisoning. When he found out who was behind this… They’d be lucky if they made it to the hospital.


End file.
